Whispers in the dark
by Naydmas
Summary: Un apagón deja a Bella Swan encerrada en la oscuridad sin fuente de luz excepto la del teléfono. Asustada, va a un vecino a pedir luz. Garrett, el nuevo chico en el 7D, está más que dispuesto a ayudarla. Un mal día se convierte en una noche donde Bella termina consiguiendo mucho más de lo que negociaba.
1. Parte 1

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Whispers in the dark de K. I. Lynn y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.** **Recuerda apoyar al autor/a de este libro comprando el libro en cuanto llegue a tu localidad**.

—Joder —gruñí, al mirar la señal colgando del ascensor en la que se leía "Fuera de Servicio" y casi rompí a llorar.

Era un día de mierda que solo estaba empeorando con cada hora pasando. Imaginé que permanecer de pie mojada por la lluvia era la guinda del pastel, pero no, estaba equivocada.

Con un pesado suspiro, e incluso una bolsa más pesada sobre el hombro y otra en la mano, di el primer paso a mi viaje de subida de siete pisos hasta mi planta. Alrededor de cuatro pisos, tuve que tomar un respiro, por lo que arrojé las bolsas en el rellano y me senté al pie de las escaleras del siguiente piso. Cerré los ojos, descansando la cabeza en los brazos que estaban cruzados sobre mi regazo.

Mis hombros dolían, mi dolor de cabeza empeoraba, y estaba empapada de lluvia de la cabeza a los pies. Tan exhausta, estaba cerca de acurrucarme en el suelo y dormir ahí, y lo habría hecho si no estuviese congelada —el hueco de la escalera no tenía la temperatura controlada.

—¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? —preguntó una desconocida voz masculina.

No miré arriba —no me importaba quien era. Un minuto de descanso era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. Eso, y el conocimiento de que una ducha de agua caliente me aguardaba tan pronto como terminase los restantes tres pisos.

—No, estoy bien. Solo necesito un minuto. —Le di un pulgar hacia arriba y esperé a que continuase.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó de nuevo, autentica preocupación evidente en su voz.

Tomé un profundo respiro y levanté la cabeza. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando miré al extraño frente a mí. Su chaqueta de cuero estaba llena de gotitas de agua, su pelo marrón aplanado sobre la cabeza y mojado hasta las raíces. Sus suaves ojos verdes me atraían como un faro en la oscuridad. Nunca antes le había visto, lo cual era extraño, porque conocía a casi todos en el edificio. Solíamos tener fiestas en el jardín de la azotea, y habría recordado ver a un espléndido chico como él, incluso empapado de lluvia.

Mandíbula fuerte, pómulos acentuados, y un físico perfecto —sí, le habría recordado.

—¿Quién eres? —Las palabras salieron, y me puse la mano en la boca. Él dejó salir una risita, exponiendo un perfecto conjunto de dientes blancos—. Quiero decir… ¿debes de ser nuevo?

—Sí, lo soy. Garrett. —Extendió la mano, y la tomé.

Quería lamer cada parte de él, pero me las había arreglado para tenderle la mano por ahora… él era muy caliente.

—Bella.

Su mano era grande, cálida y rugosa. Añade a eso la sexy atmosfera en la que me estaba metiendo y las imágenes de los dos desnudos saltaron a mi cabeza.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella.

Asentí y le miré sin parpadear, las visiones todavía bailando en mi cabeza cuando más miraba sus ojos.

—Voy a necesitar esa mano de regreso. —Su mirada se movió hacia donde nuestras manos todavía estaban conectadas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no le había dejado ir. Dios santo, no estaba babeando, ¿verdad?

—¿Seguro? —Le sonreí, intentando aligerar la situación y no hacerme parecer alguna extraña psicópata.

Dejó salir una profunda risa.

—Por un ratito, pero luego puedo devolvértela.

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido.

Todo mi cuerpo se sintió más frío cuando lo dejé ir. No me di cuenta de que su presencia había repelido algo de mi penumbra, la cual volvió con completa fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿vas a estar bien si te dejo?

Puse los ojos en blanco hacia él.

—Estaré bien. Solo que ha sido un auténtico día de mierda.

—No puede ser tan malo.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué eso?

Sonrió.

—Me _conociste_. —Mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás con una risa mientras él avanzaba y me pasaba—. Te veré por aquí, Bella.

—Mejor. Estaré esperando esa mano.

Se detuvo en las escaleras sobre mí, su lengua saliendo para lamerse los labios.

—¿Vas a ser un problema, verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Eso es lo que mi padre solía decir.

Garrett asintió.

—Oh, tenía razón.

Después de que el sonido de pasos se retirase, mi mano se levantó para avivar mi cara. No había sido así de atrevida en… meses. No desde la noche en que mi mejor amiga Alice y yo habíamos bebido demasiado en el bar de Martini de debajo de la calle.

Tomé un profundo respiro y reuní fuerzas. La llamada de la ducha estaba creciendo, y todavía tenía unas pocas escaleras por subir. Con las bolsas en la mano, terminé la subida de destrucción.

El final estaba cerca. La brillante puerta roja con el pintado en dorado 7C estaba a la vista, y mi corazón y cuerpo cantaron. Fue un poco afinado, y más como gatos lamentándose, pero de ninguna forma reducía la euforia de finalmente estar en casa.

Hasta que me di cuenta de que la llave no estaba en mi mano.

Me incliné hacia adelante, gimoteando mientras mi frente iba a descansar contra la vieja puerta de madera de mi apartamento.

Las bolsas se deslizaron de mi agarre, aterrizando en el suelo.

—Oh, suficiente con lo dramático, Bella. Solo fueron siete pisos —dijo la familiar voz de mi vecina mientras se acercaba.

—Mal día, Leah.

Sus llaves tintinearon mientras las sacaba.

—Puedo decirlo. Ese peróxido se quedó durante mucho tiempo.

—Estoy sacando la lengua, solo que no puedes verlo. Pero apuesto a que ves esto. —Extendí el brazo y le enseñé el dedo.

Ella rió.

—Encuentra tus jodidas llaves, chica. —La puerta se abrió—. Oh, y no te olvides de que vamos a encontrarnos para cenar mañana por la noche.

—¿A las seis?

—Sip, ahora a dentro. Si salgo aquí en cinco minutos y todavía estás ahí, voy a arrojar tus bolsas un tramo de escaleras abajo.

Gemí ante la idea de subir incluso más escalones.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —Su puerta se cerró con un golpe detrás de ella, y mis ojos miraron a mis pies, localizando el monedero. Encontré las llaves y desbloqueé la puerta antes de entrar.

Después de mirar detrás de mí, arrojé las bolsas abajo y me quité el abrigo. Moví la bolsa más pesada, la cual contenía mis recientes compras de alimentos, a la cocina para descargar.

Una vez hecho, me dirigí a mi dormitorio. La leve luz se filtró por la ventana del oscurecido cielo con lluvia. Estaría negro como el carbón en unos instantes, la puesta de sol aproximándose con rapidez.

Me quité los zapatos con los dedos de los pies y me saqué las ropas mojadas, tirándolas en el cesto de la ropa sucia de camino al baño.

Encendí las luces cuando entré y retrocedí ante la visión de mi misma en el espejo. Mis ojos castaños se veían cansados y mi piel estaba enfermizamente pálida, haciendo que mis mejillas pareciesen más abultadas fuera de mi cara. Lo más notable era el desastre que era mi pelo.

Mi amiga, Alice, se suponía que aligeró mi natural sucio rubio, pero fue un poco por la borda hasta el platino. Diablos, era casi blanco.

La yo del espejo frunció los labios y levantó la ceja como para decir "¿de verdad?" suspiré, atrapada con la mirada durante un rato, por lo que podría también acostumbrarme a ello. Cinco días después, todavía estaba atrapada con la confusión cada vez que me veía.

Salté en la ducha, dejando que el calor del agua me descongelase del paso por la fría lluvia.

Mi mente comenzó a deambular, y deseé que fuera viernes por la noche. Verdad, solo era un día de distancia, pero aún demasiado después del día que había tenido. Quería dormir hasta tarde en la mañana, acurrucada en la cama caliente, sin despertarme por el despertar del alba.

Pensé que _había_ conocido a Garrett, y eso solo podía hacerme olvidar el catastrófico día. Mi cuerpo se calentó solo ante el recuerdo de su callosa mano. Habían pasado meses desde que había sido tocada por un hombre, y la rudeza me hacía suplicar tenerle sobre mí.

Me mordí el labio cuando el familiar dolor comenzó a extenderse por mis muslos, y contemplé mis opciones. Siempre había la genial comodidad del vibrador, pero con el frío que tenía, quería algo caliente que presionase contra mí.

Mi ex, Jacob, me había enviado un mensaje más temprano por la mañana para un polvo asegurado. Era una oferta tentadora, pero al ser él, no era suficiente para que lo tragara, sin importar cuan desesperada estuviera. Él siempre había sido un estúpido, y sería un saca, mete, saca y la experiencia me dejaría aun deseando. Probablemente terminaría sacando el vibrados después de que él se marchara, regresando a la opción uno. Además ahí estaban los platos sucios que él me dejaría como gracia tras su tentempié de sexo.

Ya que iba a quedar con las ganas de alguna forma u otra, mi mano bajó por mi estómago. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando mis dedos echaron un vistazo a mi clítoris. Estaba mojada, y no solo por el rocío de la ducha.

Mi dedo corazón presionó contra la familiar pequeña protuberancia que había llegado a conocer muy bien durante estos años. Dejé salir un pequeño gemido, mi respiración repuntando cuando mi mano incrementó su ritmo.

Estaba subiendo cuando Garrett vino a mi mente, llevándome más alto. Mis piernas comenzaron a sacudirse, el familiar bucle construyéndose en el centro de mi estómago. Mis ojos se abrieron, desenfocados cuando miraron a la cabeza de la ducha.

Entonces se pusieron en blanco.

Parpadeé contra la oscuridad, mis emociones deteniéndose. La sensación del agua todavía corría por mi piel, por lo que no me había desmayado.

Mis manos se golpearon contra la cortina de la ducha, deslizándola lo suficiente para abrirla a la vista. Todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera un destello brillando a través de la ventana del edificio de enfrente o la calle bramando. Esperé otro momento, esperando que fuese solo casualidad, pero después de un tiempo me di por vencida.

—¡Joder!

Dejé escapar un áspero respiro y titubeé al apagar la ducha. Con las manos a ciegas, abrí la cortina y busqué a tientas la toalla. Una vez localizada, la tiré a mí alrededor y me aferré al borde de la bañera con patas y salí.

Mientras me secaba intenté recordar donde tenía una linterna, o algo para ayudarme a ver en la oscuridad total. Ni siquiera tenía la luna para ayudar, con la lluvia todavía golpeando al exterior. Envolví la toalla a mí alrededor, doblando la parte trasera antes de sentirla alrededor. Tropecé en mi camino, golpeando el mobiliario, incluso golpeándome el dedo gordo del pie más de una vez mientras iba por el pasillo por mi bolso. Mi teléfono móvil al menos podría ayudarme a encontrar otra fuente de luz,

Tenía unas pocas velas en el apartamento, y estaba muy segura de que una linterna estaba escondida en algún lugar en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

Después de un cuidadoso viaje y golpear más de una cosa, localicé mi bolso donde lo había dejado caer cuando entré. Suspiré de alivio cuando el brillo de la pantalla se encendió, rompiendo la oscuridad.

Con un poco de iluminación, me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a revolver los cajones. La familiar forma redonda atrapó mi atención, y saqué mi única linterna.

Suspiré de alivio, luego la encendí justo cuando la pantalla se fue a descansar.

Nada. Oscuridad.

—Joder.

Lo sacudí, lo golpeé contra mi mano, y todavía nada. No es que en realidad pensara que funcionaría, pero estaba desesperada. Incluso saqué la batería y le di la vuelta.

Muerto.

Eran baterías D, un tamaño del que no tenía repuestos, a diferencia de las AA.

Me quejé y caminé con mi improvisada linterna donde tenía un pequeño surtido de velas. Mis ojos se habían adaptado de alguna forma a la oscuridad, pero todavía era un reto moverme.

Cogí el librito de fósforos y lo abrí, maldiciendo cuando miré dentro.

—¡Tienes que estar burlándote de mí! —Sollocé, mi pecho apretándose.

El librito de fósforos estaba vacío.

No tenía forma de encender las velas.

Agitada, froté el talón de mi mano contra mi ceja. ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo antes? por lo que veía, el día podía ponerse peor.

Tengo que ir donde Leah —debe de tener algo para ayudarme. Ella suele fumar, y siempre tiene un encendedor o dos por ahí.

Fue la primera vez que realmente deseé que mi chimenea no hubiera sido sellada y funcionara en lugar de solo ser una arquitectura decorativa. Estas eran una gran responsabilidad en edificios viejos como en el que vivo.

No había manera de que saliera con solo mi toalla, sin importar que tan cerca estuviera su apartamento del mío, así que regresé a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Vestirme inclusive con una simple camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones fue difícil, y rezaba para que todo estuviera derecho. Ni siquiera me molesté en hacer algo con mi aun mojado pelo —solo iba a estar fuera por un minuto.

Me deslicé en mis zapatos para la casa, y con la ayuda de mi celular, me dirigí hacia la puerta delantera.

Mis pies dieron cautelosos pasos por el corredor que estaba más oscuro que la boca de un lobo, con una mano con la luz salvadora y la otra en la pared, manteniéndome estable. Por el tiempo que estaba usando mi teléfono, estaría muerto en cualquier momento.

No era una larga caminata, tal vez unos veinte pasos, pero bajo esas condiciones se sitió como si fuera una milla. Había una ventana al otro extremo del pasillo, pero apenas podía ver en donde estaba, y no había luces de seguridad, parecía otro mundo.

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio cuando vi el letrero dorado del 7D y comencé a tocar la puerta.

—Leah, soy Bella. Necesito un encendedor. —Me detuve y esperé, pero no hubo respuesta—. Leah. Vamos, abre. Estoy empezando a asustarme. —Me detuve de nuevo antes de que mi golpeteo empezara a ser frenético—. ¡Leah! ¡Por favor responde!

Ella no estaba en casa, y yo estaba empezando a asustarme, mi pecho se apretó. No creía que fuera miedo a la oscuridad, pero era realmente espeluznante sin nadie aquí.

—Ella se fue hace como media hora —dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Brinqué, mientras giraba, y me recargué en la puerta de Leah.

—Oh, hola. —Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo como sus manos se cruzaban sobre su pecho mientras se inclinaba contra el marco. Una pequeña luz brillante se filtraba al pasillo desde adentro.

Garrett.

El sonrío con suficiencia hacia mí.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Mi postura se relajó.

—¿Que estás ofreciendo?

—Eso es una pregunta capciosa, hermosa.

Mi cara se calentó y sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿Tienes un encendedor? ¿Cerillos? ¿Cualquier cosa?

—¿Qué te parece si vienes aquí y vemos que podemos encontrar?

Asentí.

—Está bien.

Caminé hacia allá y atravesé la puerta hacia el salón con suelo de madera de Garrett mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Cajas estaban apiladas contra la pared y en el medio del piso, con unos pocos muebles mesclados.

—Llamé a la compañía de electricidad. La tormenta ha apagado la luz en todos lados, así que estamos atorados en esta situación por un rato.

—Fantástico —suspiré.

Una lámpara que estaba sobre una torre de cajas era la responsable por iluminar la oscuridad, suficiente para aclarar el espacio como para ver formas básicas, pero era mejor que la oscuridad. Al menos no estamos tropezando.

—Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

Comenzó a mover cosas alrededor, limpiando la mesa cafetera y ofreciéndome un asiento.

—Me mudé el domingo, pero tuve que trabajar el lunes, así que no mires el desorden.

—No veo nada. Solo me estoy preguntando como me perdí de eso, dado que tienes que pasar por mi puerta. Ese lugar ha estado disponible por meses. Me estaba preguntando si alguna vez iba a ser rentado. —Regresé al fin de semana y recordé donde estaba—. Oh, es verdad.

—¿Qué es verdad?

Apunté a mi cabeza, y recordé que ni siquiera había cepillado mi cabello antes de arrastrarme por el pasillo, al igual de lo que estaba usando.

—Oh, rayos.

Me sonrió, pareciendo saber qué es lo que pasaba por mí cabeza.

—Luces linda, no te preocupes.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Soy un caliente desastre. Estaba en medio de una ducha cuando la luz se fue.

Hizo una mueca.

—Eso no fue gracioso.

Se detuvo mientras pensaba en ello y entonces rió entre dientes.

—De hecho, si hubiera estado ahí, lo hubiera sido.

—Así que, ¿muy seguro de ti mismo? —Levanté una ceja hacia él.

Resopló.

—Oh, vamos, tu sabes que quieres verme tropezando fuera de la bañera en la oscuridad.

Sacudí mi cabeza y dejé salir una pequeña risa entre dientes.

—Está oscuro. ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a reír hasta el culo de tu estupidez?

Él presionó sus labios.

—Cierto.

Giró la luz y miró lo escrito en las cajas.

—¿Tienes hambre? Estaba a punto de hacer la cena. —Arrancó la tapa de una y comenzó a rebuscar en ella.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? —pregunté. No había luz. A menos que estuviera escondiendo un generador en una de esas cajas, sospechaba que cortes fríos y pan estaban en el menú.

—¡Ah-ha! —Buscó más en la caja y sacó un extraño objeto en señal de triunfo.

Levanté una ceja y me incliné sobre eso.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una estufa portátil de campo. —Sonrió—. No tengo mucho, pero tengo algunos fideos de parmesano y algo de pollo en conserva, no es gourmet ni nada, pero está caliente.

 _Caliente como tú_. Tragué, cambiando de lugar y limpiándome el sudor de mis manos en mis pantalones. En qué me estaba metiendo ¿Exaltándome solo por estar alrededor de él? He estado alrededor de chicos calientes antes.

—Puedo usar algo caliente. Mi ducha no me descongeló lo suficiente, como para quitarme los escalofríos de la lluvia.

Me sonrió con satisfacción, sus ojos se movieron arriba y abajo por mi cuerpo.

—Oh, bebe, puedo darte algo caliente, y calentarte realmente bien.

Mi boca cayó mientras mis ojos se abrieron.

—¡Oh, por dios! Te encanta ligar.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No a ti te encanta ligar. Con todos tus dobles significados y viniendo aquí empapada y enrojecida.

—No vine aquí específicamente. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en este piso. No lo dijiste. ¿Y cómo siquiera sabes que estoy sonrojada cuando apenas hay luz suficiente para decir si estoy usando o no un sostén?

—No.

—¿Disculpa? —Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello.

—No estás usando uno. Me di cuenta desde el momento en que te vi… —exhaló apresuradamente y sonó doloroso y erótico, o como la siguiente comida de mi gato. Demonios, estaba jodida… lo cual podía ser realmente bueno si fuera en el sentido literal—. Y tú tampoco preguntaste en cual piso estaba.

—Bueno, creo que pensé que te vería en otro momento y podría averiguarlo entonces. No pensé que me volvería a tropezar contigo tan pronto. —O me había puesto un maldito sostén. Preferentemente uno que hiciera ver a mis pequeños pechos como si tuvieran su propio código postal.

—¿Decepcionada?

Fue mi turno de mirarlo de arriba a abajo. Desde que lo vi en el pasillo, él había cambiado su ropa empapada a favor de una playera y algún pantalón seco que caía en sus caderas.

—Para nada.

Me sonrió.

—Buena respuesta. —Su mano sujetó el mango de la lámpara—. Vamos, hagamos un poco de comida.

Lo seguí y al camino de luz, a la siguiente habitación, con mostradores vacíos y más cajas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces, hombre sobreviviente? —pregunté. Hizo una mueca por el apodo y tomó una toalla, lanzándola mientras apuntaba a mi cabeza—. Gracias. —La sujeté alrededor de mi cabello y comencé a sacar el resto del agua que estaba goteando en mi espalda.

—Trabajo en casas. Soy como una especie de As en todo lo de construcción.

—Eso explica los callos en las manos —dije mientras me inclinaba sobre el mostrador.

—Ah, tu notaste eso, ¿eh? —Parecía avergonzado, apretando sus puños.

—Oh, sí.

—Mi ex lo odiaba.

Mi mirada regreso a él.

—¿Qué clases de enfermedad mental tiene?

Dejó salir una sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza.

—Demonios, chica.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que, ¿Estás diciendo que te gustan mis manos? ¿Es por eso que no quisiste darme la mano antes? —preguntó mientras sacaba un par de cosas de una de las cajas, vi que estaba marcada como "Cocina-Comida."

—Podría o no podría haber estado pensando sobre eso mientras estaba en la ducha —dije, la vergüenza me inundó. Se dio golpes en la cabeza con el dedo—. ¿Qué está mal conmigo hoy? —Rodé mis ojos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su lengua se asomó por sus labios. Aclaró su garganta mientras ajustaba su postura.

—Dije que ibas a causar problemas.

—Lo juro, es tu culpa. No es mi intención seguir hablando, pero, no lo sé, tú tienes esta aura que susurra en mi oído para decir todas esas cosas que están en mi cabeza, que mi cerebro trata de no decir.

Se acercó a mí, alzó sus manos y las puso en mis caderas.

—A eso se le llama atracción, y dado que los dos lo sentimos, infecta el espacio a nuestro alrededor, También es la razón por la cual viniste a mí sin sostén.

—Ni siquiera te conozco, y eso podría ser una cosa peligrosa—Incluyendo el ejercicio sin sostén. —Mi respiración se aceleró cuando sus dedos encontraron su camino debajo de mi camisa. Trazó pequeños círculos en el pequeño espacio de piel no expuesta.

—No soy de rollos de una noche. Pero si apoyo el estar sin sostén, con vecinos dulces con débiles sentido del humor que pretenden que no tienen una linterna funcionando en su apartamento a pesar de que ni siquiera han desempacado la mudanza.

—¿Se supone que eso lo hace estar bien, y que me va a hacer querer desnudarme justo aquí y ahora? —pregunté. Puse la ahora mojada toalla sobre el mostrador y sacudí mi cabello húmedo. Mucho mejor.

Se inclinó más cerca.

—Mientras eso podría ser agradable, lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría estar contigo más de una vez. Tal vez darle una oportunidad a esa cosa de las citas, porque la atracción no es un problema.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios su mano se movió hacia arriba más cerca de la curva de mi cadera.

—O, claro… tú dices eso ahora, pero ¿Qué va a pasar cuando mi sostén vulva a aparecer? ¿Crees que todavía va a haber algo aquí?

—Me gustaría descubrirlo —dijo, sus labios rozando los míos.

Mis ojos se cerraron cuando me incliné más cerca de él para presionar mis labios con los suyos, pero él no estaba ahí. Cuando abrí los ojos su mandíbula estaba rígida y su respiración pesada.

—Necesitamos tranquilizar las cosas, porque si te beso, no voy a parar.

Gimoteé.

—¿Solo uno muy pequeñito?

Dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—No, porque tú tampoco vas a ser capaz de detenerte. —Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a acomodar la estufa de campamento—. Así que, para cambiar la conversación de hermosas sirenas y su llamado increíblemente fuerte, y del oscuro poso del apartamento que succiona los sostenes y lámparas lejos, ¿A qué te dedicas?

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que lámpara es el código de algo más. —Encogió sus hombros y me sonrió—. Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, soy la contadora de un dentista. Nada excitante, pero paga las cuentas.

Lo miré mientras colocaba una lata sobre la estufa, entonces encendió un cerrillo. Flamas azules que se transformaban en amarillo al final salían del pequeño objeto, colocó una pequeña olla que llenó con agua hasta el tope, dejándonos esperando a que hirviera.

—Eso no suena muy emociónate, pero de nuevo, yo nunca quise un trabajo de escritorio.

—¿Es por eso que te decidiste por la construcción?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Todo empezó cuando estaba en Bachillerato. Mis padres compraron esta casa que fue construida en 1893, y trabajamos juntos para restáurala. Y fue ahí donde empezó el interminable conqueteo con el amor de mi vida.

—Espera, ¿tú reparas casas?

Asintió.

—Actualmente solo edificio viejos.

—Eso es como algo emocionante, y suena divertido.

Sus dedos trabajaron en abrir el empaque de los fideos, y no pude apartar la mirada. Demonios, como quería sus manos sobre mí.

—Es solo que. Las cosas eran construidas mejor antes y con muchos más cuidados. Ahora todas son casa en serie, pero en aquella época, todas eran únicas con muchos detalles hermosos.

Levanté una ceja.

—Guao, tú de verdad eres muy apasionado con respecto a eso. ¿Es por eso que te mudaste aquí?

—Eso, y que el dueño del edificio quiere regresar la primera planta a la forma en la que se veía antes de los lindos arreglos de los ochentas.

Dejé salir una carcajada.

—Sí, realmente es terrible.

—Estoy muy emocionado por eso. He estado buscando en la historia del edificio, y no podrías creer todas las cosas que este edificio ha visto.

—¿Vas a decirme que había un burdel o algo por el estilo?

Sus labios se torcieron mientras vaciaba la caja de fideos en el agua hirviendo.

—No pero en sus primeros años había un bar clandestino.

Sonreí y puse mi mano sobre mi cadera, sacando un poco mi pecho.

—Tienes algo para tomar con nuestra cena gourmet, ¿O este es un apartamento seco?

Levanto su ceja y trató de no reír.

—Porque, señorita, creo que tengo algo de cerveza en el refrigerador.

—¿Cerveza? ¿Estufas de campamento y linternas? ¿Siempre estás tan preparado?

—Fui un boy scout, y ese es el lema.

Sacó una lata de pollo y lo secó antes de agregarla a la olla de los fideos. Olía bien, haciendo que me estomago gruñera.

Brinqué cuando sentí algo sobre mí. Era la mano de Garrett.

—Tranquila, tranquila —dijo en un tono dulce mientras palmeaba mi estómago—. Ya casi está listo.

Si su ligera mano, no hubiera ido tan despacio, estoy casi segura de que mis cachetes se hubieran sonrojado.


	2. Parte 2

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Whispers in the dark de K. I. Lynn y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.** **Recuerda apoyar al autor/a de este libro comprando el libro en cuanto llegue a tu localidad**. **PRECAUCIÓN hay escenas de sexo, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

* * *

Con un plato caliente en una mano y una fría cerveza en la otra, regresamos al único lugar donde era posible sentarse, el sillón. El hizo un espacio en la mesa de café para poner nuestros platos y la linterna.

Soplé los fideos calientes antes de meter el tenedor en mi boca. Un gemido se deslizó de mi boca mientras el calor de la comida se esparció dentro de mí.

—Esto está bueno —dije mientras tomaba otro bocado.

—Gracias, es una comida de campo genial.

—¿Vas muy seguido a acampar?

Abrió la boca para tomar un bocado, pero hizo una pausa, y luego sopló en la comida, mientras trataba de que se enfriara.

—Me gusta salir un par de veces al año. Tomo la mochila y el auto y salgo acampar.

Mi frente se arrugó.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Él sonrió.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Nunca ha acampado?

Negué.

—Muchacha de la ciudad de cabo a rabo.

—Bueno, tal vez tendré que mostrarte.

—Tal vez lo harás. —Le di un guiño.

—Tal vez en un par de semanas.

Asentí.

—Te lo advierto, soy una chica femenina.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Lo tengo. No te preocupes, voy a ir despacio en la primera vez. He aquí una consejo, llevar un robusto sujetador.

—Estaba esperando que fuera un poco duro, con un poco de fácil mezclado, y sin ropa interior especial requerida.

Él gimió.

—Chica... —Se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza—. Podríamos hacer algo de acampar en el coche para que adquieras la experiencia.

—Tengo la sensación de que hay muchas cosas que experimentar contigo. —Dejó escapar un gemido. Apreté los ojos cerrados y suspiré—. Lo siento. Solo... solo ignórame.

—Créeme, estoy tratando, pero lo estás haciendo... tan _difícil._

—¿Difícil? —Mi estómago dio un vuelco y mis muslos se apretaron pensando lo que él estaba diciendo. _¿No estaba yo pensando que necesitaba algo duro hace una hora?_

—Detente. Por favor. No puedo aguantar mucho más —dijo con un gemido. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, muy apretada, y sus ojos cerrados.

—Lo siento —dije, y bajé la cabeza. _¿Qué diablos estaba mal conmigo?_

—Estoy tratando de no ser _ese_ tipo. El que conoce a una chica y se la folla. No me gusta esa mierda, pero maldita... Bella, que me dan ganas de romper mis propias reglas y arrastrarte a mi cama como un hombre de las cavernas.

Me gustó esa idea, mucho, pero me abstuve de decírselo de alguna manera. Mi boca no había cooperado hasta el momento, así que me sorprendió cuando permaneció cerrada. Tal vez fue porque pude ver que Garrett era un buen tipo, y que estaba tratando de permanecer de esa manera. ¿No podría mi lado cachondo repentinamente apreciar y respetar eso?

Puse mi mano en la suya y mi piel estalló en la piel de gallina debido al hormigueo que se movía entre nosotros.

—Gracias por ser un tipo firme.

Se relajó y terminó el resto de su copa. Tomó la mía que estaba vacía y se puso de pie, de cara a la cocina.

La tensión sexual que había sido persistente en el aire se transformó en un estado de ánimo extraño, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

Después de enjuagar los platos, él regresó y se sentó a mi lado. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y le di una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano en la suya.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

Sonrió.

—Pensé que si no somos capaces de luchar contra lo que estoy bastante seguro de que es inevitable, debería al menos de inicio ir con la primera base.

La culpa continuó rodando a través de mí.

—Siempre podía volver a mi casa. Después de todo, la única razón por la que la dejé fue para conseguir una luz.

Su frente se arrugó, me soltó la mano y se deslizó lejos. Un dolor se extendió a través de mi pecho con cada pulgada del espacio creado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

No me gusta este giro de los acontecimientos o cómo él parecía tomar mis palabras, así que cogí su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos juntos.

—Pero la compañía es mucho mejor aquí.

Me dio una sonrisa sincera y me atrajo más cerca, así que me acurruqué con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mis pies metidos debajo de mí.

Nos sentamos allí por unos minutos, disfrutando uno del otro. Era una tortura, así, y tomó toda mi fuerza interior no inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba y darle un beso.

—Oh, ¡mierda! —Me senté, con mis ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor buscando que podría haber causado mi arrebato.

—Mi apartamento está desbloqueado —dije mientras me levantaba-. Tengo que regresar.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien va a subir siete pisos de escaleras en caso de que tu departamento esté abierto?

—No, pero ¿qué sabes del rarito en el 7a?

—¿Hay una rarito en el 7A? —preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Qué es tan espeluznante en él?

Mi labio se curvó hacia arriba.

—Siempre me está mirando de reojo y molestándome con las peores líneas. Vendrá con nada más que sus pantalones cortos a apoyarse en mi puerta mientras me pide algo que ni siquiera necesita.

—¿Algo que ni siquiera necesita? —Garrett se rio de eso.

—Sí, el tipo vino una vez por el cliché de la taza de azúcar, y cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo dijo pasta.

Se echó a reír ante eso.

—¿Pasta?

Asentí.

—Y cuando rompí con mi último novio, gentilmente ofreció su cuerpo para consolarme.

Me miró, su sonrisa desapareció.

—Por favor, dime que quería decir como en un abrazo.

Negué.

—No, incluso se agarró la entrepierna y se lamió los labios cuando lo dijo.

La cabeza de Garrett estaba inclinada hacia atrás.

—¡No! —Sus ojos se apretaron—. Está bien, si tienes que volver a cerrar tu departamento, Voy contigo para proteger tu virtud.

Sonreí.

—Oh, esa se ha ido hace mucho.

—¡La virtud! —dijo, subrayando la palabra mientras sostuvo una luz que nos guiaría por la oscuridad.

—Eres una doncella virtuosa, y hay un dragón cobarde persiguiéndote.

Sonreí y le chillé.

—¡Aww! ¿Eres mi caballero blanco?

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, tomados de la mano.

—Sí. Eso es correcto. —Su columna vertebral se enderezó—. Caballero blanco con mi brillante... linterna.

Le di una palmada en el brazo y miré con los mayores ojos de gacela que pude reunir.

—Vencer a la obscuridad. ¡Mi héroe!

Se rió entre dientes mientras giraba la manija, en el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Extendí la mano y agarré a su brazo con la mano libre, mientras dábamos pequeños pasos por el pasillo. Incluso con la lámpara en sus dedos, el suelo todavía estaba oscuro. Mis zapatillas barajadas contra el pasillo alfombrado, los ojos tratando de concentrarme en algo nuevo que aparecía mientras avanzábamos lentamente hacia abajo.

—Con la forma en que estás aferrada a mí, yo pensaría que estamos en una película de terror —susurró.

—Seguro que se siente como si así fuera. ¿Cuándo saldrá el hacha asesina y nos cortará en pedazos?

Se rió entre dientes, pero apenas se escuchó, más que como un sonido el pecho.

—Estoy aquí para protegerte, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué susurras? —pregunté—. Se trata de hacer que la película de terror se sienta peor.

Se rió entre dientes.

—No lo sé. Con todo tan oscuro y tranquilo, se siente como debería. ¿Importa eso?

—No, solo te sientes tonto.

—¿Y _tú_ tienes un problema con el tonto?

Le saqué la lengua, pero dudaba de que él lo viera.

—Resulta que me encanta la tontería.

—Eso es bueno, pero tenemos que estar tranquilos de todos modos.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que nos estamos moviendo hacia abajo en la cueva. No queremos alertar al dragón de nuestra presencia.

Nuestro ritmo lento continuó hasta el 7C mientras algo dorado comenzó a brillar, y di un suspiro de alivio, y solté un poco a Garrett. Me puso frente a él y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, bloqueándola.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté, señalando a la cerradura.

Garrett no dijo nada, pero apagó la lámpara y la habitación quedó completamente a obscuras.

—¿Garrett? ¿Qué está pasando? —Mi pánico comenzó a aumentar. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

—Shh. —Me abrazó alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Por qué t…?

Me interrumpió cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Dejé escapar un chillido en estado de shock, pero que se derretía en un gemido cuando el beso se hizo más profundo.

Su mano acunó mi mejilla y sus labios se acercaron hacia mi oído.

—Garr...

—Shh.

Mis dedos se apretaron en su camisa, mi mente estaba tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Entonces lo oí.

 _¡Toc, toc!_

—Isabella, ¿estás en casa?

¡El rarito del 7A!

Me quedé congelada, rezando que en realidad no nos viera ni nos oyera.

La manija de la puerta se movió, y volvió a tocar llamándome por mí nombre. Bajó la pequeña rendija de la puerta y su linterna alcanzó su punto máximo. Después de unos minutos de silencio congelado, la luz se alejó, y el sonido de sus pasos disminuyó.

Una vez que escuchamos una puerta cerrada y un clic en la distancia, Garrett prendió la luz de nuevo. Había un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro cuando apareció.

—El dragón casi nos pilló. Menos mal que nos pudimos ocultar en un lado de la cueva.

Me reí, atraje sus labios a los míos para un rápido beso.

—Maldita sea, realmente quiero magullarte ahora.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

—Mejor nos apuramos. No sabemos cuándo la bestia volverá.

Asentí.

—Cierto.

Mis ojos recorrieron alrededor, buscando el vago contorno de mi bolso en algún lugar en el suelo. ¿O me muevo hacia el mostrador? Caminamos un par de metros, y lo vimos al lado de la pared por mi mesa de entrada pequeña.

Mis llaves no estaban allí.

—¡Mierda! —susurré mientras revolvía—. ¿Las puse sobre la mesa? ¿Tal vez en el mueble cuando descargué los comestibles de la tienda? ¿Quién sabía? La luz casi inexistente lo hizo aún más difícil.

Garrett movió la lámpara alrededor a medida que buscábamos, y finalmente las señaló en la parte superior de mi pila de correo en el mostrador. Suspiré de alivio y las recogí.

Nos movimos para irnos, pero antes de que cruzáramos la puerta, me volví hacia él.

—Vi eso, por cierto. —Le guiñé.

—¿Viste qué? Estaba completamente obscuro aquí, yo no vi nada. —Me sonrió y se lamió los labios.

—Uh-huh. La pregunta es, ¿fue porque estabas tratando de hacerme callar, o fue la imperiosa necesidad de darme un beso? —pregunté a medida que avanzábamos a través de la puerta.

—Las dos cosas.

Apreté los labios.

—Está bien, me lo creo.

Tan tranquila como pude, cerré la puerta y empezamos nuestra caminata de regreso a su departamento.

—¡Lo hicimos! —Le sonreí cuando finalmente ponemos el seguro, lejos de dragones y lo invisible.

Chocó la mano conmigo, y puse mis llaves junto a la puerta para que no se me perdieran.

—Tus manos están frías —dijo, tomando las mías entre las suyas y soplando sobre ellas para calentarlas.

—Tengo un poco de frío, pero está bien.

Él se frotó las manos juntas.

—Puedo hacernos un poco de chocolate caliente.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso, hombre de supervivencia? —pregunté, cuestionándome cómo iba a sorprenderme esta vez. El microondas estaba fuera de cuestión, después de todo.

—De la misma forma que hice la cena —dijo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mi boca se abrió, él estaba lleno de conocimientos.

—Siempre lo hago en el microondas. No sabía que había otra manera.

Negó con la cabeza hacia mí y suspiró.

—Espero que puedas correr.

Llenó la olla con agua y volvió a encender la estufa.

—¿Correr? —Mi frente se arrugó para él, y di un salto para sentarme en la encimera.

—Sí, para alejarte del dragón. No puedo hacerlo todo y mantenernos con vida.

—Siempre y cuando no esté en tacones, vamos a estar bien. Corrí pistas en la escuela secundaria.

Dio un paso frente a mí y puso sus manos en mis muslos. Quería abrirlos, dejarlo entrar, pero él los mantuvo cerrados, sus dedos clavándose en mi carne.

—No me extraña que tengas unas piernas tan bonitas.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y las moví hacia abajo, sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo mi toque.

—Y la construcción te _mantiene_ bien y en forma.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y se inclinó más cerca, tocando la punta de su nariz con la mía.

Tan cerca. Él ya me había besado una vez, no sería nada hacerlo de nuevo, pero cuando se inclinó hacia delante, retrocedió.

Se aclaró la garganta y se trasladó a la gaveta, de donde sacó dos tazas. Bajo la luz, vi en silencio mientras sacaba paquetes de cocoa instantánea y los preparaba mientras esperábamos a que el agua hirviera de nuevo.

—Espero que te gusten los malvaviscos.

—Me encantan.

Vertió el agua en la mezcla aguardando y la agitó antes de entregarme una taza.

Salté de la encimera y la tomé de él.

—Gracias.

Me acerqué a la ventana con mi taza en la mano, calentando mis dedos helados mientras miraba hacia la ciudad. No había nada, y una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Guau, nunca he visto tan oscuro afuera. Normalmente las luces de la calle están brillando a lo lejos, pero todo lo que veo son movimientos aleatorios de linternas y algunas velas.

Garrett se acercó y se paró a mi lado.

—Es un poco espeluznante. ¿Qué si este es el comienzo de un apocalipsis zombie?

Golpeé mi hombro contra él.

—Entonces, supongo que diría que estoy feliz de estar con el chico que tiene una estufa portátil y equipo de campamento.

—Si somos capaces de salir de la ciudad en una sola pieza.

—Podemos hacerlo. Encontrar un lugar seguro y repoblar la tierra.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí vas, hablando de sexo nuevamente.

—Es nuestro deber como las últimas personas que quedan en la tierra. Por eso, porque eres caliente y me sacaste de la ciudad en la que probablemente me habría convertido en un zombi y tratado de comer sus cerebros. Voy a tener que mostrar mi gratitud.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—¿Sin sujetador? No. ¿Experta en zombis? No —dije, entonces pensé en ello mientras ponía mi taza sobre la mesa—. Bueno, Charlotte me llama reina del drama, pero no lo dice en el sentido de serlo todo el tiempo. Puedo ser un poco excesivamente dramática en mis reacciones.

—Puedo ver eso. Me gusta… resultaste bastante divertida y linda.

—Me alegra que te guste, entonces. La mayoría se inclinan más hacia molesta, luego entrañable.

—Claramente te están viendo con tu sujetador puesto y cuando no estás en modo supervivencia zombi. —Se rió entre dientes. Mi piel estalló en piel de gallina, un escalofrío corriendo a través de mí. Garrett se dio cuenta y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, atrayéndome a su pecho. No pude evitar suspirar y descansar mi cabeza sobre su corazón—. Su pérdida, mi ganancia.

Me acurruqué más cerca.

—Aquí vas tú, pensando que ya me tienes.

—Espero que sí. Todo lo que sé es que me tuviste desde "no, estoy bien."

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no has me besado desde tu ataque ninja de antes?

—Porque eres un poco reina del drama, y he estado esperando a que hagas un berrinche y lo exijas.

Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

—No soy así, pero si es lo que quieres, lo haré.

Él frunció los labios.

—Nah, una chica linda como tú jamás debería tener que pedir.

No me hizo esperar más cuando se inclinó y plantó un ligero pero tentativo beso en mis labios.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, no estaba más oscuro—todo estaba bañado en un brillante y resplandeciente blanco. Por un momento pensé que la electricidad había regresado, pero luego me di cuenta que era la chispa entre nosotros.

—Guau —dijo en un susurro.

Levanté la vista hacia él, los sentimientos abrumadores que había creado giraban alrededor de mi cuerpo, detonando sucesivamente cada nervio. Cuando terminaron, me disparé hacia arriba, enganchando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tirando de él hacia mí.

Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, nuestros cuerpos se presionaron juntos, volvió la luz, calentando mi cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron alrededor de mis caderas hacia mi espalda baja, poniéndome a ras con él. Un pequeño gemido se movió de su boca a la mía, mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban entre sí.

Los dos estábamos jadeando cuando él liberó mis labios.

—Te dije que iba a ser bueno y que no dormiría contigo. Estás jodiendo mi resolución.

—Nunca dijiste eso.

Su mano se arrastró por mi camiseta, haciendo que la piel debajo de su toque cosquillee y arda. Me estiré hacia él y me hundí bajo su mandíbula.

—Oh, cierto. Estaba hablando para mí mismo —dijo, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que inclinó su cabeza a un lado mientras yo lamía su cuello.

Mis dientes mordieron su piel.

—No cuenta.

—Bien. —Sus dedos vagaron más arriba en mi camiseta, hasta que birlaron sobre mi pezón, haciendo que se apretara. Una sacudida atravesó rápidamente mi clítoris, y solté un pequeño gemido.

—Chico, estoy contenta de no haberme puesto ese sujetador ahora —gemí contra su piel.

Se rió entre dientes, sus ojos cada vez más pesados.

—Me está gustando también.

Estaba haciendo demasiado calor en la habitación, y él llevaba demasiada ropa puesta.

—Piel. Quiero piel.

Mis dedos agarraron el dobladillo de su camiseta y lo arrastraron hacia arriba por su torso, dejando al descubierto los músculos lamibles con que me había estado molestando toda la noche. Gemí en señal de aprobación mientras escaneaba sobre su pecho.

Perfecto.

No era uno de esos torsos esculpidos por pasar todo el día en el gimnasio. Era uno por trabajo manual, lo que era mucho más caliente.

Mientras estaba distraída, Garrett me quitó el top y acunó mis pechos, apretando mis pezones entre sus dedos. Mi mirada se disparó a la suya mientras inhalaba una violenta respiración. Mi clítoris se retorcía con cada tirón y pellizco.

Dejé escapar un gemido, luego me agarré a la cintura de sus pantalones. Una mano tiró de la parte frontal hacia abajo, mientras que la otra se deslizó dentro. Rocé la cabeza caliente de su pene con la punta de los dedos, haciéndolo sisear. Cuando deslicé mi mano alrededor de él, mis dedos eran incapaces de tocarse. Era demasiado grueso. Lamí mis labios mientras le daba unos cuantos bombeos cortos.

Le gustó tanto que aferró mi cintura y me levantó. Dejé escapar un chillido y envolví mis piernas alrededor de él. Jalé de su cabello, llevando sus labios a los míos. Mi agarre sobre él se apretó hasta que su pene estuvo presionándose contra mi clítoris mientras nos besábamos, de pie, en medio de su sala de estar.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi trasero y apretó, haciendo que mis dientes restringieran su labio inferior. Sus ojos eran pesados, esforzándose por permanecer abiertos mientras mis caderas giraban contra él.

—Creo que debemos alejarnos de la puerta, en caso de que el dragón venga por este camino.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Buena idea. Creo que mi cama es el escondite perfecto.

Con eso, comenzó a caminar a la parte posterior del apartamento y estrelló sus labios con los míos. Nos encontramos con el marco de la puerta y rebotamos hacia el otro lado, gracias a la oscuridad, pero no importaba. Cuando sus piernas golpearon el borde de la cama, se inclinó y caímos en un montón hacia el colchón.

Mis piernas lo liberaron y nos deslizamos hacia arriba, hasta que él estuvo totalmente en la cama. No perdió tiempo deslizando mis pantalones fuera mientras avanzábamos, hasta que solo quedé en ropa interior.

Cayó un rayo fuera, prediciendo más lluvia, y por un rápido segundo toda la habitación se iluminó, justo cuando él empujó sus caderas, presionándose contra el lugar donde estaba tan desesperada por tenerlo.

Deslicé mis manos entre nosotros y empujé hacia abajo el material alrededor de sus caderas, estremeciéndome cuando su pene apareció libre y golpeó contra mi clítoris. Levanté las caderas y usé la mano para presionar su pene contra los labios de mi coño, humedeciéndolo.

—Maldita sea, eso se siente increíble. —Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, rasgando un gemido a través de él.

Estiré una mano hacia abajo y aferré su eje. Me quedé embelesada a través de la pequeña cantidad de luz mientras bombeaba su pene un par de veces, un poco de líquido filtrándose de la punta se iluminó con un destello de rayo. Él se inclinó sobre mí, y la cabeza se presionó en mi entrada por un momento, antes de que empezara a deslizarse dentro.

Mis ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, y temblé, susurrando "Mierda" mientras entraba en mí.

—Eso fue muy sexy. —Tan pronto como nuestra piel se tocó, él se retiró, dejando solo la cabeza dentro antes de ingresar de nuevo. Con cada estocada, se movía un poco más duro, más profundo, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Le acaricié, desde los brazos hasta los hombros, y finalmente su cuello, jalándolo más cerca hacia abajo. Nuestros labios se encontraron, nuestras lenguas mezclándose mientras sus manos se enrollaban alrededor de mi cuerpo. Sus caderas se sacudían en mí a un ritmo lento y delicioso. El deseo vertiéndose de él, se trasladó directamente a mí a través de su contacto. No era un ritmo acelerado, no tenía por qué serlo. Teníamos toda la noche.

Se hizo más erótico por los truenos y relámpagos. La lluvia apedreó las ventanas, pero apenas pude oírlo por sobre nuestros jadeos. En los períodos de oscuridad casi no podía verlo encima de mí, y eso pareció aumentar el placer que estaba corriendo a través de mí.

Un gemido se me escapó.

—Mierda… maldita sea… ¡Oh, Dios!

—Exactamente —dijo él, mientras chupaba mi labio inferior.

Temblé cada vez que se retiró lentamente, y dejé escapar un gemido agudo cuando se estrelló de nuevo dentro. Estaba jugando y burlándose. Estiré las manos y agarré su trasero, clavando mis uñas cuando intenté controlar el ritmo para evitar que perdiera mi mente.

El ritmo constante fue tortuoso, poniéndome tan cerca, manteniéndome al borde, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para volcarme. Amé la manera en que me extendía a su alrededor, la forma en que me llenaba. Satisfacción en formas que había estado soñando.

Emití grititos, complementando los gruñidos procedentes de él.

—Tan bueno —susurró, cogiendo el ritmo.

Mi frustración incrementó, tenía que venirme. Empujé su pecho, instándolo a rodar. Él se estaba acercando demasiado, y yo no estaba allí todavía. Muy a nuestro disgusto, se salió y rodó sobre su espalda. Con una rodilla al lado de su cadera, me incorporé y pasé la otra por encima suyo, de manera que estuviera a horcajadas sobre su torso.

Sus ojos estaban cargados y rodaron a la parte posterior con un gemido, cuando mis labios vaginales se movieron a través de la punta sensible de su pene. Lo hice de nuevo para obtener otra reacción, y no me decepcionó cuando sus manos agarraron mis caderas.

Me incliné y mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Necesito que te enfríes, vaquero. Tengo la intención de conseguir una larga y prometedora montada de ti antes de que te vayas.

—No iré a ninguna parte, princesa. —Sus caderas se sacudieron para arriba, deslizándose contra mi clítoris—. Pero voy a volverme loco si no me pones dentro de nuevo y me dejas venirme.

—Necesito que tu pene permanezca duro, solo por un poco más de tiempo. —Gimió, sus músculos retorciéndose debajo de mis manos. Me senté y lo guié dentro, hundiéndome hasta que me estuvo llenando de nuevo.

Siseó mientras me movía hacia arriba, sus manos haciéndome estrellar de nuevo en él. Aspiré un sorprendido jadeo, entonces mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso, una quemadura asentándose por dentro. Me levanté y deslicé hacia abajo, mis caderas meciéndose mientras me movía.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez él dio en el clavo perfecto, subiendo a mi encuentro. Clavé las uñas en su pecho, mientras la tensión se construía—mi coño apretándose alrededor de su pene. Mis ojos se cerraron, y mi movimiento se detuvo cuando todos mis músculos se tensaron.

Garrett se hizo cargo, empujando hacia arriba mientras susurraba:

—Vamos, princesa. Vente para mí.

Exploté con un grito dejándome ir mientras temblaba. Choques pulsantes sacudieron a través de mí.

—Joder, sí —dijo Garrett, cogiendo su ritmo mientras cabalgaba mi orgasmo.

Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas, tirando de mí hacia abajo tan rápido como él podía mientras flexionaba sus caderas hacia arriba. Las pequeñas sacudidas de su cuerpo empujándome, y su pene a punto de reventar dentro enviaron escalofríos de calor surgiendo a través de mí. Mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de él, sacando hasta la última gota suya.

Su agarre era laxo, y caí en su pecho mientras ambos tratábamos de calmar nuestras irregulares respiraciones. Después de unos pocos minutos, me moví para acostarme junto a él, sufriendo la pérdida mientras se deslizaba fuera.

Un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi hombro mientras besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Eso fue... guao —dijo mientras sus dedos acariciaban arriba y abajo por mi brazo—. No vi nada como esto sucediendo cuando me dirigí a casa hoy.

Me reí y me volví en su pecho.

—Sí, eso demuestra que los malos días _pueden_ darse vuelta.

—Mi objetivo es complacer.

—Oh, tú complaces. Muy bien.

Se rió y soltó un bostezo.

—Bueno, prepárate para ser muy complacida, porque planeo hacer eso mucho. Mucho más.

—Una aventura para la que estoy más que lista. —Sonreí, pensando en la buena fortuna de mi mal día.

Los truenos y relámpagos se calmaron mientras la tormenta rodaba, dejándonos en la oscuridad otra vez. El aliento de Garrett igualado y su mano ahora estaba descansando en mi brazo, ya no se movía. Un bostezo se me escapó, y dejé que la somnolencia me alcanzara también. Me acurruqué en su calor—el frío ahora desaparecido.

En qué una noche el día se convirtió...

* * *

 **Solo nos queda un ultimo capitulo como verán es una historia muy corta, y es por eso que me anime a adaptarla. Espero que la esten disfrutando tanto como yo al traersela.**

 **Nos leemos**


	3. Parte 3

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Whispers in the dark de K. I. Lynn y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.** **Recuerda apoyar al autor/a de este libro comprando el libro en cuanto llegue a tu localidad**.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron por la luz, la oscuridad desaparecida. Me sobresalté, sentándome con la espalda recta y preguntándome dónde estaba. Una mirada hacia un lado me recordó que estaba con Garrett.

Busqué por algo que me dijera la hora y me di cuenta del reloj puesto en la mesita de noche opuesta. Tratando de no despertarlo, llegué a través de su cuerpo, mis dedos pescaron el objetivo y me acomodé de nuevo en mi lado.

 _¡Mierda!_

La hora no podía ser correcta.

Puse el reloj al revés, pero todavía no me gustaba el número. Eran las nueve de la mañana—había dormido demasiado.

Mis piernas se movieron al borde de la cama mientras mi mente trataba de recordar dónde tenía la ropa.

Mi impulso hacia adelante falló cuando un brazo rodeó mi cintura y tiró de mí hacia abajo, donde aterricé en un duro, caliente pecho.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó la voz aturdida de Garrett.

—Tengo que trabajar —le dije mientras intentaba apartarlo.

Él acarició mi cuello y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Cancela.

—No puedo.

—Sí, puedes.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, quiero decir que no puedo. Mi teléfono está muerto.

Soltó una risita. —Bueno, enchúfalo, llama, y acurrúcate en la cama conmigo antes de ir a almorzar más tarde y llegar a conocernos un poco más.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mi último proyecto lo terminé ayer, y no empiezo aquí hasta el lunes. —Mantuvo su muñeca hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño. Levanté el reloj, y me lo quitó, frotándose los ojos y dejando escapar un bostezo mientras lo escaneaba—. Además, ya pasaron las nueve. Quédate conmigo.

Pensé en ello por un momento. Sabía que quería hacerlo, pero nunca llamé para cancelar, incluso cuando estaba enferma.

—Presentas un argumento sólido.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Toma tu teléfono—aquí tengo un enchufe que debería funcionar.

Me apresuré fuera de la cama y busqué donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Lo conecté y encendí. Había tres mensajes de voz esperando por mí. Uno de ellos era de Charlotte, haciéndome saber que ella estaba donde su novio, otro de mi madre chequeándome, y el tercero era de mi jefe.

Di un suspiro de alivio cuando escuché el mensaje y sonreí a Garrett.

—La oficina está cerrada hoy. Parece que todavía no volvió la electricidad a todas partes.

—Me hace pensar que tal vez hay un poder superior manteniéndonos juntos.

—¿Qué, como el destino?

Sonrió y me llevó de vuelta a él.

—El destino. Me gusta esa idea.

Me acurruqué en su pecho.

—¿No sería genial?

—Mm-hmm —Sus dedos acariciaron mi pelo mientras besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Mi mano se movió hacia abajo por sus abdominales y pierna derecha, luego hacia el otro lado, burlándome de él.

—Bueno, podríamos hacer más de lo que hicimos anoche.

Extendió la mano y me pellizcó un pezón.

—Realmente me gusta esa idea.

—A mí también.

—¡Tú, hombre, abre la puta puerta! —El grito llegó junto con algunos golpes desde la puerta principal.

—¡Mierda! —Silbó Garrett.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunté. No estaba contenta con la interrupción. Sobre todo porque Garrett estaba empezando a elevarse tan bien.

—El idiota —Se levantó y puso una camisa, tratando de sacar unos pantalones al mismo tiempo—. Quédate aquí... Vestirte también sería una buena idea.

Asentí mientras él salía de la habitación, y volví a buscar mi camisa, después cerré la puerta detrás de él. Oí el ruido sordo de sus pasos sobre el piso de madera, a continuación, el tintineo de la cadena y el golpe de la cerradura.

—¿Qué demonios, G, acabas de levantarte? Se suponía que íbamos a encontrarnos hace media hora en el vestíbulo para el almuerzo y hacer lo planeado.

Levanté mi camiseta de tirantes y me la puse sobre mi cabeza, arrastrándola hacia abajo.

—Lo siento, P, olvidé totalmente que ibas a venir.

El otro chico soltó un bufido.

—El último trabajo debe haberte aniquilado. Empezamos el lunes y hay mierda que tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero puedo encontrarte en el vestíbulo en unos minutos?

Me levanté y busqué por toda la habitación mis bragas y los pantalones. Vi mi ropa interior colgada en la esquina de la pila de cajas contra la pared.

—¿En el vestíbulo? Estoy en tu espacio ahora. ¿Qué, tienes una chica ahí?

No podía ver a través de la vieja puerta de roble y de sus capas de pintura, pero estaba segura de que la cara de Garrett llevaba la misma expresión de asombro que la mía.

—¡Mierda! No he estado aquí en una semana y ya tienes una chica en tu cama.

—¡Amigo, calma la mierda y cállate!

—¿Es caliente?

—¡Mucho! —dije desde la habitación, ahogando una risita mientras pasé las bragas por mis piernas.

—¿Puede oírnos?

—Sí, puede —le respondí, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Tuve que parpadear—era como si estuviera mirando a una versión alternativa de Garrett. El cabello del otro chico estaba un poco más largo, pero era del mismo color marrón. Era un poco más alto que Garrett por unos escasos centímetros, pero la semejanza de sus rostros hacía evidente que estaban relacionados.

Garrett maniobró entre nosotros, bloqueando al otro hombre de mi visión.

—Maldita sea, eres un bombón.

—¿Bombón? —Abrí la puerta, haciendo gala de mi camiseta de tirantes y bragas—. Soy caliente.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

—Sí, lo eres.

Garrett gimió.

—Chica que dije de vestirte.

Miré hacia abajo.

—Bueno, no estoy más desnuda, ¿verdad?

Negó y me agarró la mano, tirando de mí hacia adelante.

—Peter, esta es Bella. Bella, este es mi hermano Peter.

Saludé con la mano.

—Bueno, debería dejarte —dijo Peter con un meneo de sus cejas. Señaló a Garrett—. Pero todavía tenemos que tener una reunión este fin de semana.

—Sí, sí. Llámame mañana y hablaremos.

Peter abrió la puerta y salió, justo cuando Charlotte estaba saliendo de _su_ puerta.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Peter cuando se chocó con Charlotte.

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, evaluándolo, dándole una sonrisa y un guiño cuando terminó.

—Sin daños, culo dulce.

Peter se volvió a Garrett.

—Creo que necesito moverme aquí. Tantas mujeres amistosas.

Fue entonces cuando Charlotte me vio. Ella dio un respingo, y luego entró en el umbral y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bella, ponte algo de ropa. ¿Qué te he dicho? No quieres que 7A te vea así, ¿verdad? —Me estaba dando su tono de conferencias y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Mi estómago se revolvió ante la idea, e hice un ruido de náuseas—. No lo creo.

—Dragón Cruel —susurré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Broma privada —dijo Garrett, dándole una sonrisa.

Ella nos miró por un momento en un silencio atónito.

—Han sido, ¿qué, dieciocho horas? ¿Ustedes ya tienen historias secretas?

Ambos asentimos.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Garrett se convirtió en mi caballero blanco ya que ayer por la noche no estabas en casa cuando te necesitaba. —Me puse tensa y dramática.

Su labio se curvó en una mueca de desprecio.

—Confía en mí, preferiría haber estado pasando el tiempo contigo que atascada con él.

—¿No estuvo bueno? —pregunté, pero no me sorprendió.

—Sí, abandoné al imbécil anoche. Luego me he quedado atrapada en su lugar gracias a la tormenta —dijo mientras sacaba su E-Cig1. Arqueé mi ceja y ella se volteó—. Relájate, Bella, no es real.

Exhaló el humo blanco y miró a Peter.

—Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo para el almuerzo?

—Bueno, supuestamente iba a almorzar con él. —Señalo su pulgar en dirección de Garrett.

Ella puso los ojos.

—Vamos, te acompaño. Ellos solo quieren follar como conejos de todos modos. Los dejaremos hacerlo.

—Nunca podría rechazar a una bella dama —dijo Justin mientras ofreció su brazo.

Ella sonrió hacia él.

—Ooh, modales.

—Sí, él los saca fuera de vez en cuando —dijo Garrett con una risa.

Peter se volteó y salió por la puerta con Charlotte, gritando un "te llamo más tarde" por encima del hombro mientras se iba

Garrett se volvió hacia mí.

—Así que, ¿piensas que las pizzerías estén abiertas?

Pensé en ello por un momento, la mención de alimentos hizo un estruendo en mi estómago.

—Hay una en una calle abajo que debería tener electricidad, y son bastante buenas.

—Excelente. Realmente no quería que te vistieras. —Con eso, me atrajo hacia él y acaricio mi cuello.

—¿Qué si pides mientras corro a mi casa y me refresco?

—Diez minutos.

—¿Por qué solo diez? —pregunté confundida.

—Porque ese es el tiempo que puedo soportar estar lejos de ti.

Calor subió por mi cara y me mordí el labio.

—Nos vemos en diez. —Me estiré y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de localizar mis pantalones.

Sonreí todo el camino por el pasillo y en el interior, donde por fin pude para dejar de sacar el nivel psicótico de energía que se había estado construyendo en mí desde que Garrett abrió su puerta. Una vez que mi puerta fue cerrada corrí gritando, saltando y chillando todo el camino de regreso hasta mi habitación.

Caí sobre la cama, mi rostro doliendo por la sonrisa que estaba casi rompiendo mi cara abierta.

Qué noche.

Charlotte nunca regresó ese día. Al parecer, ella y Peter se cayeron bien también.

Garrett y yo pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos—desempacando su lugar y llegando a conocer al otro. Para el domingo a la noche, estábamos agotados y acurrucados a través del pasillo en mi apartamento.

—Me gustaría no tener que ir a trabajar mañana. Quiero quedarme contigo —le dije con un suspiro.

—Eso suena un poco necesitado. —Hice un puchero. Me sonrió, su mano ahuecando mi mejilla—. Y me siento de la misma manera.

Sus labios presionaron los míos, y me derretí contra su pecho.

Las cosas estaban funcionando para mí en el departamento del amor. Estaba bastante segura de que él iba a ser mi "felices para siempre", y yo tenía un ascensor roto junto con una tormenta eléctrica a los que agradecerle por ello.

El próximo fin de semana, la fuente principal de agua se rompió.

Garrett me llevó a acampar.

Sin zombies, sin dragones. Apenas nosotros dos... y algunos sujetadores.

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Como habran visto es una historia/cuento para pasar el rato.**

 **Gracias por leerla, nos vemos en otra historia.**


End file.
